FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a bill or currency container for cashing dispensing machines or automated teller machines.
In a bill container, such as is known from DE-C-44 08 981, the anti-repetition device has the purpose of allowing the cover or the so-called front panel to be opened once when said container is being pushed into the receiving module, so that the front side of the bill stack stored in the bill container is released for the draw-off mechanism of the receiving module. When the lid is being closed after the bill stack has been placed into the bill container, the detent lever of the anti-repetition device is brought into the release position and is brought into the first intermediate position, that is to say activated, during the first movement of the actuating lever in the opening direction. When the actuating lever returns to its closing position, the detent lever then falls out of the first intermediate position into its detaining position, so that the actuating lever is locked. The bill container can then no longer be pushed into the receiving module or, as the case may be, the front panel can no longer be opened.
The thus predetermined operation of opening the panel once only does not make it possible for the bill container to be removed from the receiving module for checking and other purposes, unless the key for opening the lid is readily available, so that the detent lever can be put into its release position again.
When a service for filling up automatic cash dispensers is carried out, the key for the lid remains in the loading station, since the service personnel should not have any possibility of gaining access to the content of the bill containers. In the event of a build-up of bills in the draw-off region and of other faults, however, it would be advantageous if a bill container could be removed from the receiving module, the fault rectified and the bill container subsequently pushed in again.
Thus there is a need for a bill container of the initially mentioned type by simple means, in such a way that the anti-repetition device in the bill container can be overridden as often as desired for maintenance purposes, without reducing the security of the bill container against manipulation during transport between a loading station and the place of use in an automatic cash dispenser.